


Keep Warm

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Karneval
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, NO ROMANCE CUZ THAS GROSS, but hey im all for gareki/yogi with adoptedson!nai, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on a mission and Gareki may have a soft side. He won’t admit it to anyone of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

“Get down! Idiot!”

Nai felt a body slam against his, shoving him aside before gunfire illuminated the very place he had been standing. Black hair and a blue coat was all he saw. Gareki rose his hand, gun held tight, and fired off three rounds into the would-be-killer.

“Idiot! Be more careful, Nai!” Gareki turned his attention to the boy beneath him; Nai’s wide red eyes stared up at him and Gareki shook his head sadly, shooting down another assassin without even looking.

The Second Defense Ship had been called in to protect a high up ambassador as he travelled to meet with the heads of Circus. And, of course, with every mission came much danger.

Gareki pulled Nai up as Yogi moved in closer to yet another assassin, and pulled him towards a darkened hallway; the eldest boy shoved Nai to the floor. “Hide here; don’t move!”

Nai flinched as gunfire started up again. He shivered as Tsukimo cried out from a bullet graze and he felt something warm and heavy fall over his head and shoulders; he looked up to see Gareki reloading his gun before running back into the firefight, coatless. Nai pulled the blue cloth closer around his shoulders and peered around the corner, trying to keep an eye on his friend. He felt safer beneath the coat because it was something familiar; something symbolically Gareki.

When the hopeful assassins had been dealt with and dispatched, Nai ran up to Gareki. He held out the coat.

"Gareki-kun?"

Gareki turned his gaze on him and Nai thrust the coat upwards.

"Thank you for your coat, Gareki-kun!"

Yogi squealed in the background and Tsukimo tried to shush him; Gareki blushed, looked away.

"K-keep it; it's cold tonight... Yogi would be a mess if you got sick and I don't want to listen to his whining."

Nai grinned, but dutifully wrapped himself in the coat. It was way too big for him, but very comfortable; like a hug from a large man. He yawned, tired from all the excitement and the warmth of the coat lulling him, and lifted his arms to be picked up.

Gareki's blush turned a curious shade of magenta. "Don't push it!"

Yogi was turning red from trying not to laugh and even Tsukimo was hiding her enjoyment. Nai pouted at Gareki's refusal.

"But, Gareki-kun--"

In Gareki's vision, he saw a pitiful, fluffy, sparkly Niji creature and felt himself breaking. Without a word and his eyes firmly shut in an attempt to salvage some dignity, he snatched the young boy from the messy floor. Yogi couldn't hold his laughter anymore and, even as Nai settled against Gareki's shoulder, Gareki yelled at the Circus agent.

"I just don't want my coat getting dirty, dammit! Why are you laughing? Tsukimo, put that camera away; don't take a picture, hey!"


End file.
